


Monthly Termination

by Madras_Eclipse



Category: SCP Foundation, Touhou Project
Genre: Blood, Cake, Ethics Committee Complaints Incoming, Gen, Minor Character Death, Organs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madras_Eclipse/pseuds/Madras_Eclipse
Summary: The Foundation finds a new method of terminating D-Class, and Yuyuko gets free cake.





	Monthly Termination

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a serious/dark fic. The world of the Foundation is a pretty scary place, and combined with the darker aspects of Gensokyo, you just have to wonder...

Dell Cazzato felt something wasn’t right.

Dell, or D-863457 as he was known, was one of many D-Class personnel assigned to SCP-871, a large collection of self-replicating cakes which, if not constantly eaten, would eventually smother the earth in sweet, icing-covered armageddon. His job was to eat as much cake as he could daily, in exchange for better D-Class accommodation and not being assigned to more dangerous projects such as 173 or the dreaded 682. He of course did not know specifically about them, just that he was told that there were worse things in Foundation custody. And given how cold both his surroundings and the faceless armed guards constantly surrounding him were, he wasn’t about to doubt them.

Dell himself was once an inmate at the state correctional facility in Walla Walla, Washington, having been given a lengthy sentence there for assault with a deadly weapon. However, three years into his sentence, he was approached by a strange individual who claimed to be a scientist. The scientist gave him a choice: he could either serve out the remainder of his 20 year sentence, or he could come work for the scientist for one month at what she claimed was a secret government facility, after which he would be freed. She also mentioned that this opportunity was normally reserved for death row inmates, so this was an especially good deal for him that he couldn’t afford to pass up.

Dell, of course, was suspicious of the offer; how could they let him off so easily with just one month of service at this facility? But he also realized how much he hated it at prison, having already been shanked twice and being sent to solitary for a shanking of his own, which threatened his already distant release date. He didn’t have any cellmates to warn him off of it, so his gut told him to accept the offer on the spot. Which he did. One week later, he was at a secret facility somewhere in the Canadian Shield, where he handled anomalous waste before, halfway through his term, he was re-assigned to SCP-871. He was told only given basic details of the anomaly, that somehow if he and his fellow D-Class didn’t constantly eat these cakes that it would spell disaster. He laughed at the sheer ludicrousness of the situation: a cake that ends the world? He thought this would be so easy: not only would he be released soon, but he got to eat sweet, succulent cake the whole time. What wasn’t to love? Only two weeks of this, he thought, and he would be home free.

Except it wouldn’t be just two weeks. It had, in fact, been seventeen years, with him being given a powerful amnestic at the end of each month making him believe he was just starting his month each time, with the first half spent on anomalous waste handling and the other half eating cakes. The Foundation had no intention of ever reintegrating him back into society; unbeknownst to him, they put out a cover story just after he left the prison saying he had perished in a riot. Now, it was getting to the point where he would have been released.

He wondered why he signed on to do such odd work when he could have just served out the last month of his sentence, but he shrugged it off; this was still much more enjoyable than prison ever was. So he happily ate his cakes alongside the other D-Class, a bizarre situation made even odder given that he was made to do so at gunpoint. His last day was only two days away, and then he would finally go free and be reunited with his family, who missed him dearly.

Of course, they missed him dearly for a different reason than he thought.

 

* * *

 

On the morning of his second-to-last day, Dell was woken up by a guard banging on his door. He rolled over and looked at the clock.

It was noon.

Odd, he thought. Normally they woke him up bright and early at 5:00 A.M. Why did they let him sleep in?

He decided it didn’t matter too much, so he got up and met the guard at the door.

“D-863457?” the guard asked.

“Um… yeah?” Dell asked somewhat nervously.

“Sorry,” the guard replied, “I was only transferred here recently. I need you to come with me.” He motioned Dell out of his cell, cuffed him, and led him down the corridor containing the rooms where the cakes were stored. As he was marched down the hall, Dell began to feel something wasn't normal. For one, not only was he up late, but he wasn’t even penalized for it, almost as if they didn’t need him up until now for some reason. Also, the rooms with the cakes had windows; he looked in them, and realized all were empty, something that didn’t happen until at least five in the evening. And not only that, but he could see that there weren’t even any crumbs left behind. All the tables in the rooms were spotlessly clean.

He began to think something was afoot.

 

Eventually, he was led inside an empty room with three other D-Class in it. In front of them was a scientist, like the one that approached him at the prison about the job offer.

All four D-Class, still cuffed, wondered what was in store for them today.

“Good afternoon,” she told them. “As you might have guessed from being woken up later than usual, things are going to be different.”

Well of course things were different, Dell thought, otherwise he would have been eating cake for the past six hours. He hadn’t even showered yet, and was still wearing his dirty jumpsuit from the night before. And, of course, there was no cake.

“Recently, our team has discovered a way to fully and permanently neutralize SCP-871. This means you will no longer be required to eat cake daily in order to keep it in check. We understand all of you are at or near the end of your monthly terms, so you have been selected to help us test out this new protocol before it is finalized.”

Dell was confused. The way they explained it to him, the only way you could get rid of these cakes was to eat them completely; trying to dispose of them in other ways, or feeding them to animals, only resulted in the cake instantly regenerating. How could they find another method of disposal so quickly? Why was he even needed in the first place if that was the case? Something fishy was going on for sure, he felt.

The four D-Class were marched to the far wall of the room and told to look straight ahead until instructed otherwise. The scientist then left the room, and for the next several minutes the room was absolutely silent. None of the four D-Class dared talk, given the armed guard in the rafters just above them. Instead, they just stared at the blank, grey concrete wall in front of them wondering what the heck was going on. How was just doing this all day supposed to get rid of cake? Dell knew they had something up their sleeves, and the anticipation was starting to make him and his hands shake, and make him hyperventilate.

 

This went on for about twenty minutes before each of the four D-Class heard the pitter-pat of feet just behind them. Strange, Dell thought, since he didn’t hear the door open behind them, nor anything that would indicate that they had lowered down from the ceiling.

Then, someone spoke up, spooking him and making him jerk around.

“My my,” a female voice called out, “they certainly provided some tasty subjects for us to sink our teeth into, now didn’t they?”

Dell looked around him for whoever the voice came from, when his eyes landed upon the most lavishly dressed, imposing blonde he had he had ever seen. He couldn’t see her face, because it was behind a paper fan, but he could see her piercing, violet eyes. He could also see, behind her, a few other figures, including, oddly enough, what looked to him like children.

But what did she mean by “tasty subjects” to “sink [their] teeth into?” Was he about to get lucky for his first time in years? Or was something more sinister up? He didn’t understand, none of them did, and all were tense about what exactly was going on.

One of the figures, a small girl with odd, blue hair, a mob cap and a pink dress walked up to one of the D-Class, seemingly in an innocent manner.

“Hello mister,” she said in a polite, ojou tone. The other D-class turned around to face her. “I was told by a nice lady in a white coat that you would be willing to spend some quality time with me.”

This D-Class wasn’t sure what to think. He was, after all, a child rapist, and yet the Foundation would seemingly lock a small, cute girl in there with him. The way she walked, the way she behaved, the way she just strutted right up to a violent molester such as himself, it all seemed so… _wrong_. Why would they do such a thing? It didn’t make any sense to him. It all seemed way too easy.

And yet, there was also an air of intimidation, an oppressive aura that percolated around her and needled right into his skin. He found himself starting to breathe heavily, backing against the wall, unwilling to engage the girl any further.

“What’s wrong, big boy?” Her voice started shifting to a more menacing, and oddly salacious, tone. “You don’t want to play with a little girl?” A slight lisp and hiss started lacing her words. “Surely, a large, muscle bound man such as yourself can handle a delicate little flower such as myself.” Now she was licking her lips. Dell, who was watching the whole thing, was starting to get disturbed. 10 year-old girls do not talk like that, he thought.

He watched as the girl crept closer and closer to the man, now visibly wide-eyed and sweating. She was practically up in his face, which was surprising given how short she was compared to him. She gently raised a long, sharp, red fingernail up against his chin, scratching the skin there and drawing a small drop of blood. The red droplet started flowing down the nail down towards her fingers as she lifted it up to her mouth and, unbelievably, licked it right off and smacked her lips. As she did so, she flashed a quick smile, where Dell could clearly see her pearly white teeth and, more importantly, one long, sharp fang.

Now Dell understood what was going on. These girls weren’t locked in here with a bunch of violent felons. _They_ were locked in there with _them_.

“Mmmmm, yes,” she said salaciously as her blood-red irises stared down the now freaking out D-Class. “You’ll make an excellent plaything indeed.”

The D-Class man, at that point, tried to wriggle out and escape, but as he did so, the girl whipped around him at lightning speed and pinned him against the floor.

“Oh? Leaving so soon?” she asked coyly. She raised her hand in the air, and all of a sudden, a large bolt of crimson energy formed itself into a spear in her hands. She looked down at the man, right in the eye. The man was petrified with fear and his face pale as he looked up, shaking badly.

“I’m sorry,” she said innocently but turning into a more threatening tone. “I don’t think you’ll be going ANYWHERE,” she shouted with a manic grin as, in one swift motion, she impaled the man with the spear, right through his gut, with enough force to send blood and guts splattering onto her dress and face. The man screamed out in agony as the other three D-Class, Dell included, looked on in sheer terror. The girl then went down onto the man, and Dell could see her eyes widen and her open up far too wide, right up both sides of her cheeks, revealing a long row of razor-sharp teeth, much like the most wild, feral, man-eating animal he could imagine. She sank her teeth right into the man’s neck, tearing open the jugular vein and allowing a large amount of blood to pool on the floor next to his head, sucking him dry as he slowly succumbed and expired.

As Dell looked on in horror, his focus was broken by another pained scream. When he turned around, he could see another girl ripping into another D-Class’s rib cage, tossing bits of him around as he flailed about, before messily tearing out his heart and devouring it bite by bite. As he looked around more, he could see yet another girl beating the third D-Class to death with his own leg bone while simultaneously shooting his eyeballs like oysters.

Dell was in an absolute panic. Was this the scientist’s plan all along, to fatten him up for a bunch of maniacal cannibals? Was this going to be his end? He could see his life flashing before his eyes as these monsters in front of him, dressed in frilly dresses and with odd hair colors, eviscerating otherwise robust, muscular convicts with all the ease of an industrial slicer.

Finally, he himself was approached by the purple woman, who rubbed his tense chin gingerly with a softed, velveted gloved hand. She gazed right into him.

“And YOU,” she said seductively, “shall be the main course.” This was the last thing Dell heard before she swiftly punched him in the head, breaking his neck.

 

Dell had the most merciful death out of all the D-Class in that room that day.

 

* * *

 

“Would you mind passing a rib?” Yukari asked Ran.

“Certainly,” Ran replied to her master as she did as told.

The table was filled with youkai, all of whom were enjoying their latest catch, and relishing in the new arrangement that they had managed to secure to ensure a steady stream of fresh meat.

“You know,” a kappa at the table commented as she tore a new piece out of an arm, “it sure was nice of those lab people to give us all this meat.”

Yukari smiled. “Well, yes it is.” Yukari had, in fact, been aware of the Foundation’s existence for a while, and upon becoming aware that a group of kappa had come under Foundation containment, she attempted to break them out and lead them to Gensokyo, but was intercepted by a mobile task force equipped with tools capable of nullifying her vast powers. She was about to be contained as an SCP herself when she explained who she was, all about Gensokyo, and why it would be unwise to separate her from there. She felt she could safely divulgue all this information to the Foundation, who themselves tried to keep their operation hidden from the general public, while also using her famously manipulative tongue to get what she wanted out of the interaction.

The Foundation, with ultimate approval from most of the O-5’s, came up with a unique deal in exchange for her freedom: she would cooperate with them in the containment of several SCPs, among them SCP-871, whose anomalous self-replication properties were found to be nullified if consumed by Yuyuko Saigyouji for reasons unknown. Yuyuko, thrilled at the prospect of free cake forever, instantly signed up. In addition to this, Gensokyo was found to be an ideal containment chamber for many other SCPs, including SCP-079, since Gensokyo did not have any kind of network that it could access, and several objects related to the Oneiroi Collective, which could all be neutralized by Doremy Sweet. They also mandated that the Foundation establish a permanent presence within Gensokyo, including the classification of Gensokyo itself as an SCP, in order to monitor and study activity inside the realm and control it if it became necessary.

Of course, Yukari requested “payment” for these services, in the form of D-Class up for termination. The Foundation agreed to supply these D-Class to her, mostly due to her method having potential for more discreet and secure disposal than any of their standard methods but also because doing so dissuaded them from going after civilian sources. And now, all the Youkai Yukari had invited over were enjoying the fruits - or rather, meats - of their labor, laughing and joking of their endeavors, and best of all, everyone, from the humans in the village to the Celestials up high, got to eat free cake forever.

 

Meanwhile, a fresh stream of D-Class was still brought into Foundation custody, ready to be assigned as unknowing guinea pigs to all the eldritch horrors tucked away in the cold, steel hallways of Foundation sites all across the globe. And those that made it through would ultimately meet death in a frilly dress...

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, the Kappa coming into Foundation custody is a real SCP. Check it out: http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-2511


End file.
